Lima Park Hotel
by PunkPoetry
Summary: Katherine's staying in Lima Park Hotel which is run by Franny Fabray whilst she tries to run away from her problems. See's Quinn one day walking through the park and stays in town for longer than she expected.


**A prompt from Sofia who is the wonderful human being who wanted Firece (my name for Quinn/Katherine) being cuties together.**

Finding a new town which was pleasant enough and had enough magic energy to make it interesting was proving to be a difficult task. I've been on the road for almost two months now and found nowhere that I'd even contemplate staying. That was until I drove into this small town in Ohio. It's energy was kind of weak but that's only because I'm used to Mystic Falls, I'll be able to find at least a couple supernaturals here. I pulled into the first hotel I saw, it looked just like a extension attached to someone's house but it's only a small town so what can I expect?

A women about 26 was sat behind the desk as I walked in, she was reading a magazine; probably only because of the late hour and their lack of business. She jumped straight from her seat with a forced smile when she saw me. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Francesca and this is the Lima Park Hotel, how can I help you today?"

"Your nicest room for a week, please." I place my hands on the desk and stare into her eyes, forcing the sentence into her mind.

"If you think that just because you're mildly attractive I'm going to give you it for free, think again. That'll be $920 but you can pay that on the day you leave, I just need a deposit of $50 right now." There are vampires around here, that's for sure. I just wonder if she knows she's taking vervain.

"Urm...here you go." I reluctantly placed the money on the counter and she led me upstairs to my room.

"Could I get your name for the bill?" She says as she opens the room door for me.

"It's Katherine Jones."

"Sure it is." She laughs to herself, I hate her already. I can tell she was a bitch in high school and probably prom queen, who still gets highs from putting people down.

I almost growled at her but thankfully she chose that moment to leave me on my own. It is okay for the money, I guess. I looks like it covers the whole top floor and as an en-suite bathroom with a hot tub bath. It was a bit too 70's for my taste but it was tasteful still.

I take off my clothes and climb into the bed, sure that this town would be a good enough place to stay until trouble found me again.

….

After spending the past two days investigating the town, I'm pretty sure that there is absolutely nothing to do. There's a cinema and a bowling alley and that's pretty much it. There's a bar downtown and one restaurant, the food was pretty horrible but I didn't need to eat it anyway. I do need someone to eat and I need them soon. I don't know how many people are taking vervain and whilst I can deal with it, it doesn't exactly taste nice.

The park behind my hotel was actually kind of beautiful, there was a small lake that had a bridge in the middle. The body of water curved around the trees and had a wide open field on one side. There was a small clearing on the other side where the bridge crossed over too. The bridge itself was covered in ivy making it sit comfortably with the nature surrounding it. As I sat on a bench, I saw a young woman taking photos on the other side of the lake, she looked completely entranced by a simple robin hopping along the bridge railing. She smiled to herself as she took a photo then she must have caught me in the corner of her eye because she moved to take a photo of me. There was the most innocent beauty in the happiness she seemed to get from such a simple action. I tried to pretend I hadn't noticed her as she continued to take shots with me clearly in the frame but it was difficult to keep the smile from my face.

She was distracted again by birds in the trees and she disappeared as she walked through the trees. Hoping to see the women again in this small town, I headed but to my room.

…

I felt lighter the next morning as I woke, I'd been able to steal some blood last night from the hospital so I was feeling a lot less distracted and I saw the sun coming through the curtains. I hoped this meant the girl would be at the park again, I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on a red shirt and some black jeans. There was more people moving around downstairs today, probably because it was a Friday. It had been later in the day that the girl had appeared in the park so I thought I should go shopping whilst I waited.

…

The people in this town seemed very judgemental. I'd walked into one shop and walked straight back out again because the cashier was talking to a friend about the 'gay dads of that singing girl' and how they thought that the daughter must be a lesbian because she had no female role model. I'd thought about telling them where to shove it but I don't want the attention.

After I finished shopping and had returned the clothes to my hotel room it was about four so I wandered through the park and found the bench where I was sat yesterday and there the girl was: in her own world, enjoying her own company and so very happy.

A beep from my phone interrupted the moment.

**What's my favourite bitch doing right now? We need you.**

_**What the hell, Damon?**_

**You need to come back to town.**

_**I can't.**_

**What do you mean you can't?**

_**What's so important anyway?**_

**Elena's in trouble.**

I heard footsteps on the bridge, the sound of timber creaking, a snap and then a loud splash.


End file.
